The Molly Project
by catmilk
Summary: Based loosely off the book 'The Rosie Project' by Graeme Simsion. Sherlock finds himself wondering about the new changes happening around him, John and Mary have a new baby and everyone seems happy. He starts 'The Wife Project' so he too, can experience the same happiness his friends are enduring.
1. Chapter 1

**I told myself I wouldn't write anything new until I finished all my other stories, yet here we are... I couldn't resist myself. This story is based loosely off a book called 'The Rosie Project' by Graeme Simsion it's a really cute book and the main character reminds me so much of BBC Sherlock and that's why I had to write my own version of it (obviously). **

**This story takes place after the events of series three except Molly doesn't exist well...yet. She doesn't work at Bart's nor did she help Sherlock fake his death. Well that's pretty much it, feel free to review and favorite**

**As always I don't own any of these characters and I probably never will **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sherlock Holmes was always rather content with his life so far, although he would say there was some exceptions he wasn't so content with. For example, there was The Heroin Incident, where he became heavily addicted to the nasty drug and it had taken him years to quit and finally live a normal life again...well what he considered normal anyway. Then there was The Moriarty Incident, which he rarely talked about these days, mainly for John's sake, it had taken time but John Watson had finally forgiven him for jumping off the roof of Saint Bart's hospital, it had broken the ex-army doctor, to see his friend die. It had been difficult on Sherlock's end as well, he wasn't to keen on seeing his friend suffer, but it was something that had to happen. He was fortunate that his brother Mycroft was able to help him, although he'd never admit that to him, but without his help her wouldn't have been able to play it off his death like and actual suicide and go on a two year quest to dismantle the rest of Moriarty's web.

Sherlock now found himself laying on the couch in his flat, sorting over all the things that had happened in the past. Why? Because something felt...different, in fact everything did. Ever since his return from the dead (as John so elegantly called it) everything seemed to go back to normal, but he noticed a change. He realized that everyone had gone on with their lives and that was something he hadn't expected at all, everyone seemed...happy. That was it! Everyone was happy and that made him... jealous? He furrowed his brows lightly at the thought, it made him sick to his stomach to think that he was actually jealous of his friends, but it was true he was jealous of everyone's happiness because a small part of him wanted to experience the same happiness that they were experiencing. He finally decided to get to the bottom of this sudden wave of happiness that was going on in their lives. Sherlock sorted through his mind palace and decidied to begin with John and Mary. What made John and Mary Watson happy? Ever since they got married... Sherlock's eyes popped open and he quickly sat up.

"That's it!" he shouted excitedly.

He heard a startled yelp come from the kitchen and he glanced over to see Mrs. Hudson stomping over to the sitting room.

"Sherlock!" she scowled, "You gave me a fright!"

Sherlock quickly looked over her and glanced at the cleaning products in her hands, "You'll be fine." he muttered in a bored tone, "You don't have to clean the flat you know. You're not my housekeeper."

"Of course I'm not your bloody housekeeper." she protested, "and don't you go on forgetting, the flat just needs a little tidying up, since John doesn't live here anymore this place never gets cleaned up."

She said something about throwing away the moldy food in the refrigerator, but Sherlock was quick to tune her out, instead he continued to think about his new discovery. He could see it plain as day now, the reason everyone was so happy was because they were married! A grin tugged triumphantly on his lips as if he had solved the unsolvable, yet, it all made sense. John and Mary seemed to bask in martial bliss and it only seemed to grow after the birth of their daughter Sophie. Gavin had gotten back with his wife, though Sherlock was still positive that she was cheating, sometimes he was tempted to tell Graham, especially during cases when Sherlock would tell him what he had deduced only to find Geoff grinning like an idiot at a text message on his phone. Even, bloody Anderson had reconciled with his wife and he seemed happy as well. The fact that he was jealous of Anderson made him groan internally, he had really hit a new low, but it made him wonder if marital bliss was really all that special.

Sherlock laid back down, he could still hear Mrs. Hudson rummaging through his kitchen, he finally let out a breath and sorted through all the couples that he knew of. Many seemed happy, but they still had their ups and downs like many couples often did, like John finding out about Mary and her secret identity which turned out that she was in fact an ex-assassin (and he had the gun shot scar to prove it)...There was also Lestrade and his still cheating wife... However, they somehow managed to overlook all that and forgive each other. Sherlock let out a low hum, maybe that was what Sherlock needed, someone to be his companion...his partner. There was always John, but eventually Mary would want him back, he wasn't too keen on the idea of another scar..Sherlock needed someone who would be able to accompany him on cases when John was unavailable or someone who would conduct experiments with him! The possibilities were endless and Sherlock found himself liking the idea of finding someone for himself it would be like having his own personal assistant at his call whenever he wanted! Finally he opened his eyes and sat up.

"It's so obvious!" He said in an amused tone.

"What is, dear?" Replied Mrs. Hudson from the kitchen.

"How could I be so stupid! Of course that's what I need."

"Sherlock what are you going on about? Don't make me call your mother again." Warned the older woman.

Sherlock leapt out of couch and clapped his hands before rubbing them together.

"A wife, Mrs. Hudson." he said with a grin.

"A wife?"

"Yes, I'm going to get married"

"To a woman?"

Sherlock glanced at her, "Of course a woman! Don't be stupid."

Mrs. Hudson made a face, "First John. Now you? Are you going to tell me you two have been straight this whole time?"

Sherlock ignored her question and began pacing the room.

"Who's the lucky lady then?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know yet." he muttered.

"Oh! Is this an online dating thing? You know Mrs. Tuner told me a story about her neighbor's son, he'd been in a relationship with a woman he met online, it didn't end very well, poor thing." she sighed, "But maybe it'll be different for you?"

"It's not an online thing, Mrs. Hudson." he scoffed, "I don't know yet because I just now decided I'm going to get married."

Mrs. Hudson giggled, "Well you need two people to get married, dear. You can't really marry yourself."

Sherlock's lip twitched in amusement, "That it why, Mrs. Hudson, The Wife Project is on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to those of you reading this! Finally got around to writing chapter 2~ **

**I truly enjoy writing Sherlock he's always so oblivious to the obvious isn't he? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**I do own any of these characters, though, I wish I did.**

**Feel free to write some reviews~ I absolutely love reading what you all have to say, they motivate me greatly! **

**Until next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The Watson residence was a quaint little home located in a quiet neighborhood in the suburbs of London, it was a place where you'd imagine backyard parties and social gatherings of sorts, it was domestic and completely boring. Maybe after he got married he'd think about moving into a place like this where he could grow old and fat like a domestic feline, because wasn't that what everyone strived to do?

Sherlock found himself sitting at the Watson's breakfast table, watching John and Mary read over the questionnaire he had written the previous night. The questionnaire contained basic information like, name, age, height...

"Weight?" said Mary.

"Yes." he answered in a monotonous manner.

Mary nodded slowly as she reached out for her morning tea, she took a tentative sip before flipping the page of the questionnaire and continuing on with her reading. It was common for Sherlock to drop by at all hours of the day, but today, he happened to stop by just as Mary was making breakfast, which she had foolishly offered. It was rare to get Sherlock to eat, especially when he was on a case. Though, John was keen to point out that he did not, in fact, have an ongoing case at the moment. To which Sherlock had disagreed and brought up The Wife Project, now the three (excluding Sophie Watson who was munching on a bowl of soft cereal) sat around the small kitchen table, in the quaint little house located in the boringly quiet neighborhood in the London suburbs. They seemed confused by the idea of his new project, but after countlessly explaining to them the purpose of the project they finally seemed to grasp the idea and decided to hear him out.

So this is where they found themselves now. Sherlock had pulled out a file and presented them each with a copy of the questionnaire, he had to admit, he was quite proud of his questionnaire it seemed to ask all the right questions that would be needed in order for him to find the perfect companion. John Watson was the first to put down the questionnaire and gave him an addled look.

"Why can't you just deduce them?" he asked him suddenly.

"Because." he sighed, "It's easier this way."

John gave him a look that clearly told Sherlock to continue, which he did.

"By having them fill out the questionnaire it'll make it easier for me to choose someone, think of it as a preliminary filter of sorts. If I find them acceptable, then they pass to the next stage."

"Which is?" Urged John.

"A date."

John burst into laughter, full blown laughter which caused Sophie to laugh as well, though she obviously had no idea why she was laughing. Sherlock rolled his eyes and waited for his friends burst of amusement to end.

"Are we all finished then?" Said Sherlock as John wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, mate." he said with a chuckle, "It's just... You? On a date?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Yes, I don't understand why that's so funny?"

"I've imagined you doing countless things, but a date? Never on a date." he said.

"Yes, well, I do hope you stop imagining me doing 'countless things', John." he teased, a smirk of amusement written on his face, "You're wife is right here."

Mary let out a laugh but didn't look away from the paper.

"Anyways." said John, his face clearly flushed, "So a date?"

"Yes, If they pass the written part they will be asked on a date, there I will use my powers of deduction to see if they were, in fact, telling the truth."

John opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by Mary.

"Wait, wait, wait, is says here you'd prefer them to be non-smokers? But you smoke?"

Sherlock put his elbows on the table and steepled his hands together, "Yes, two smokers in a relationship can cause complications." he told her,"If one is a non-smoker there would be less of a chance for them to enable the other into furthering their nicotine habit, there would be less of a chance for either to quit smoking."

A grin appeared on her face, "You would quit smoking for your potential wife?" clear amusement dripping in her voice.

"Of course." he said, "Smoking can cause many health concerns and when our children are born I do—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Children?" said John with a look that Sherlock could only describe as disbelief, "You want children?"

Mary let out a series of "aw's" and "that's so cute!" but both John and Sherlock ignored her, instead John gave him a look that said, 'Are you fucking kidding me?' while Sherlock waited for John to finish, though he detested being interrupted he decided not to interrupt John to show him that was something that one did not do in a conversation.

"Yes, John." he sighed, "The point of The Wife Project is for me to find a companion. Someone that I am compatible with, upon my choosing then the possibility of an offspring is a complete probability."

He glanced over at Sophie, who was playing with the cereal pieces scattered over her high chair, somehow the bowl had ended up on her head and she now wore it as a hat. Sophie glanced up at him and gave him a toothless grin, Sherlock could see the first signs of teething forming in her gums and a smile appeared on his face, he found the idea of potential children exciting, he turned back to the Watson's when he heard John sigh.

"Bloody hell." he said, "This is possibly one of the stupidest ideas you have ever had." he shook his head,"How are you even going to get women to answer this? No one wants to fill out an application." he said.

"It's not an application, John." Replied Sherlock with an eye roll, "It's not a job, I'm merely trying to make the process of finding a wife easier."

John clenched his jaw, "Sherlock, no one is going to want to answer..." he scanned the questionnaire then, "...What is your body max index?" he glanced at him with a raised brow.

"Can you just do the calculations yourself?" interjected Mary suddenly.

"Yes, but that's the purpose of the question." he replied, "I'm checking to see if they can do basic arithmetic. I don't want a partner who is mathematically illiterate."

Mary let out a giggle and went back to her tea, John, on the other hand, continued to give him a look that Sherlock had to admit, was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"You're being picky." he said suddenly.

"Am I?" Replied Sherlock in a bored tone.

"Yes, no one..." he lifted up the questionnaire and pointed at it, "...Is going to want to fill this out."

"Is that so?" said Sherlock with a raised brow.

He reached into his pocket and took out his mobile, "I happen to have posted the questionnaire on your blog earlier this morning."

"You wha—?" said John, but Sherlock promptly continued, refusing to be interrupted again.

"I asked the applicants to send them to my email." He opened up his email and turned the screen to face the Watson's,"I've gotten two hundred and seventy-nine responses in the last three hours."

His phone buzzed suddenly, and he glanced at the screen, "Make that two hundred and eighty-three."

The pair in front of him remained quiet, John closed his mouth and opened it to say something, but seemed to change his mind only to close his mouth once more, these actions made Sherlock think of a goldfish.

"How can we help?" asked Mary, breaking the silence.

Sherlock tucked his phone in his pocket and smiled, "I need you two to help me sort out through the applicants and find those who might be compatible."

"Oh no!" said John,"We're not aiding you through this! This is a ridiculous idea, why can't you just go find someone like a normal person? You know go to a coffee shop and introduce yourself and then ask them on a date like a _normal _person!?"

John turned to look at his wife and best friend only to find them both in deep conversation, John let out an irritated huff, of course Mary would be quick to help Sherlock.

He slumped back on the chair and shook his head, "Why am I always dragged into these silly things." he groaned in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter!~ You'll all probably think Sherlock's an ass after reading this chapter, but you have to remember that Sherlock is an ass, haha.**

**I'm very happy that you're all liking this story! I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this so please bear with me. You're reviews keep me happy so please feel free to leave some! **

**Other than that I should say that I in no way own any of these characters, except for the ones you don't recognize. **

**Enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sherlock was unaware of how he was managing to sit through this date. The woman he so happened to be out with tonight was named Emily Briggs— age thirty, she worked in a small animal clinic as a receptionist, she owned one— no, two dogs. At the time she looked like an adequate candidate, her questionnaire mentioned her love of animals, which so far was true, taking by her profession and the amount of pets she owned. Though she had lied about a few things, for example her weight. The second she walked up to him he could tell that she was at least ten more pounds than the weight she had put on the questionnaire , her hair—obviously dyed, even though she had said she didn't dye her hair. She seemed smart enough to hold a conversation, but Sherlock soon found himself growing bored. It wasn't like he could leave early, he had so foolishly promised Mary to stay at least an hour before deciding they weren't the right choice and it was all because his last date refused to take the tube—He had named it 'The Tube Incident'.

"It's silly to be afraid of taking the tube!" he had told Mary.

"Some people don't feel comfortable taking it." Shrugged as she continued to scan through the questionnaires.

They were at Sherlock's flat and Mary had come by to see how his date had gone, after he told her how disastrous it had been the two settled on the kitchen table and began looking for more "potentials" as the two had started calling them.

"But we would have gotten to the restaurant much quicker through the tube! We would have been ten minutes late for our reservation." He huffed annoyingly.

"It didn't mean you had to do what you did!" she hissed in reply.

"I merely told her that being afraid of the tube was stupid and pointless." He scoffed.

"Yes! And then you just left her there!" She shouted at him.

"Well she obviously had money to take a cab! She's bloody afraid of the tube!" Retorted Sherlock in the same tone.

Eventually Mary threatened to stop helping him if he was going to ditch his dates the second he found something wrong with them.

"Give them at least an hour." She told him.

"What for?"

Mary glared at him causing Sherlock to let out a breath.

"Fine."

Thinking back to their earlier conversation he wondered why he had agreed to such a silly agreement, after all it hadn't been his fault that the woman had a phobia of traveling through the tube.

Mary had continued to scold him throughout the day, perhaps to make him feel guilty about his actions, but it didn't. But he had reluctantly agreed to wait an hour and it was all to keep Mary Watson happy.

He frowned to himself, sometimes he truly hated the fact that he liked Mary, because nothing good ever came with liking that woman.

xXx

Emily giggled at a joke she had said, something about cows? It slipped Sherlock's mind as soon as she finished it.

"Are you alright?" she asked suddenly.

Sherlock blinked and looked at her, "Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're glaring at your salad and well- um, you didn't laugh at my joke." She said.

"People don't have to laugh at jokes to find them funny." He replied.

Emily nodded and went back to her food, "I was a bit surprised you called me for a date." She said.

"Well you filled the questionnaire and I found you as a…potential."

The woman blushed and Sherlock had to stop the urge of rolling his eyes. He hated blushing, the mere act of it made women seem so annoyingly chaste.

"My friends at the clinic made me do it." She took a sip of her wine before continuing, "I didn't actually expect a call."

Sherlock merely hummed in reply, "I think it's cute what you're doing." She told him suddenly, "My ex—"

Sherlock quickly blocked her; she had mentioned the ex, again. This was the fourth time she had mentioned him. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, it was plain as day now. He mentally scolded himself from missing the obvious; there was always something he missed. Emily had just gotten out of a long relationship; he had read that women often had a hard time dating after getting out of long relationships.

"You remind me a bit of him." She said suddenly.

"Of course I do." He replied in a bored tone.

The waitress came by their table, just twenty more minutes and he could leave this dreadful date.

"Any room for dessert?" said the waitress in a cherry mood, obviously asking them as a way for them to stay longer and waste more money.

"I could go for dessert." Said Emily and Sherlock mentally sighed.

"Sure." He said through bared teeth, "What do you recommend?" he asked the waitress.

"We're very famous for our homemade ice creams."

"We'll take two strawberries." He told her, before dismissing her with his hand.

"Actually, I'd like mango ice cream." Said Emily.

"I'm sorry; we don't serve any mango ice cream here."

Emily frowned lightly, "Oh…then I won't have any."

Sherlock blinked in disbelief as the waitress walked away.

"Wait, so you would deny yourself the pleasure of eating ice cream simply because they don't carry a certain _flavor_?"

Emily shrugged, "It's the only ice cream I eat."

Sherlock proceeded to explain to her that no matter what 'flavor' ice cream it was it would essentially taste the same due to the chilling of the taste buds.

"No, It's fine." She said, " I'll pass."

Sherlock frowned and stood up.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Sherlock took out a few notes from his wallet, more than enough to pay for their meal.

"I would say it was nice to meet you, but I would be lying." He said as he grabbed his coat and slipping it on.

"Wait—what?" She said, confusion filling her voice.

Sherlock buttoned up his coat and forced himself to smile, "It must be hard to get out of a long term relationship and perhaps the next time you go on a date you hold back the desire to compare someone to your ex." He told her as he wrapped his scarf around his neck, "Talking about your ex is not date etiquette, now if you'll excuse me. Have a good evening."

* * *

><p>"You did what!?" hissed Mary as Sherlock sat on the couch bouncing Sophie on his leg.<p>

"I left." He said in a bored tone.

"I told you to wait an hour."

"Mary! She refused to eat ice cream because they didn't make a certain flavor! All ice cream eventually tastes the same!"

"It doesn't matter, Sherlock! You have to be patient, there is going to be things you don't like about your significant others and you just have to look pass that." She huffed.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Sherlock—" She warned.

"Look, Mary. I am searching for someone who is compatible with me. I have to like everything about them or else what's the point?"

Mary blinked in disbelief, "Oh god, you're serious aren't you?"

She slumped on the couch and let out a groan, "You're hopeless." She muttered.

"I am not! We just—haven't found the right one." He said carefully.

"You keep rejecting everyone I bring to you." She told him.

"They're all obvious and boring." He said with a shrug.

He could see it in her face, that look that told him that Mary wanted to hit him really hard in the face or maybe she was desperately regretted not killing him. She often gave him that look when he messed up or said the wrong thing, he wondered which one it was this time.

"John?" he said suddenly.

"What about him?" she sighed.

"Has—has he found any potentials?"

Mary shrugged, "I don't know, he says he's been working his way through the questionnaires, but he hasn't shown me any yet. I'm surprise he's even looking." She admitted.

The two stared at each other in silent conversation before Mary dug through her bag and retrieved her mobile. After dialing John's number she held the device to her ear. Sherlock knew he'd be at work. John had taken to working at St. Bart's whenever they weren't on a case, he liked it. Sherlock could tell, the ex-army doctor had missed helping patients and saving lives. Mary glanced at him before looking down at Sophie, a small smile creeping on the young girl's mouth as she looked up at her mother.

"John?" said Mary into the mobile.

She suddenly blinked rapidly and shook her head.

"No—he hasn't done anything!" she said quickly and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock returned her look with a frown.

He continued to bounce the little girl on his leg enjoying the little squeaks of delight that escaped her mouth; he kept his ears trained on John's voice, though he could vaguely hear what he was saying.

"We just wanted to know if you've finish sorting through the questionnaires."

Mary glanced over at him once more as she listened to John talk, he didn't know why, but her actions made him a bit nervous. John was his best friend and he knew Sherlock almost as well as Sherlock knew himself, perhaps a bit better. Though he'd really never admit to that, but a part of him knew that there was a possibility he'd actually choose someone good for him.

"Right." Said Mary, breaking him from his thoughts.

"So she'll meet him there then? Seven p.m. tomorrow night?"

So he had found someone then, Sherlock listened closely as he tried to catch anything John was saying, any hint of who this person was.

A grin appeared on her face, "Great, I'll let him know, I love you too." She said causing Sherlock to roll his eyes.

"Wait, wait, what's her name?" said Mary suddenly, and Sherlock held his breath as he waited for the name of his date.

"Molly Hooper?"


End file.
